


Messing With Time

by IzarVesperes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/IzarVesperes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred despierta desorientado. Sabe quien es y lo que estaba por hacer, pero a penas tiene noción de lo que ocurrió durante la Batalla de Hogwarts en 1997.</p><p>No tarda en descubrir que no está en su época, y estando más solo de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría estar, tiene que afrontar la situación y resolverla por sus propios medios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Messing With Time.**  
_**Estar de Vuelta.** _

 

Tuvo la sensación de estar respirando después de no haberlo hecho por bastante tiempo, como si hubiese contenido la respiración. Por reflejo se sentó en la cama y tosió hasta vomitar, tuvo el tino de hacerlo fuera de la cama. Tenía frío y se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza eran difusos. 

No la clase de recuerdos primarios, pues sabía que él era Fred, que tenía un hermano gemelo, George; así como cinco hermanos más: Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Ron y Percy. Sabía que era un mago, era imposible olvidarse de eso. Sabía que era amigo de Alicia, Katie y Lee; que por su hermano, era una especie de amigo del niño-que-vivió y los amigos de este. Sabía que era un mago nato en pociones y encantamientos, pero las ganas por diferenciarse de sus hermanos mayores eran mayores para pasar con un "aprobado"mediocre.

Lo que no podía recordar era qué estaba haciendo antes de despertar ahí. 

Alguien vino a verlo. Lo ayudó a acostarse de nuevo y ponerse de lado sobre la cama. Le dio de beber una poción, pusieron un balde de latón en el piso. Le secaron el sudor de la frente, y lo taparon con cuidado.

No tenía la suficientes fuerzas como para enfocar la vista y buscar quien lo estaba asistiendo. Tampoco para hablar.

* * *

Volvió a sentirse consciente, aunque parecía que, físicamente, estaba entre algodones. Ya no tenía frío y la luz ya no le molestaba, porque estaba a oscuras. Ahora, un calor agradable lo invadía de pies a cabeza, aunque le costaba respirar.

—¿Cómo está? —una voz vieja, conocida, se hizo oír desde la lejanía, o eso le parecía a él.

Las voces le llegaban lejanas, casi remotas. Sonaban con mucho eco y poca claridad. Su consciencia iba y venía, se sentía mareado.

—Mejorando, pero lento. Lo he escuchado delirar por las noches. Dice cosas bastantes extrañas.

Algunos recuerdos más vinieron a su mente. Voldemort, Mortifagos, Dumbledore, Harry, Lupin, Sirius. Supo que eran tiempos oscuros, llegó a pensar que estaba así porque había sido herido. Pero no estaba seguro. Había algo... extraño, raro en todo esto. En toda la situación.

—Uhm... por ahora no lo enviaremos a San Mungo, Poppy. Confío que nuestro invitado se recuperará antes del inicio de clases.

* * *

El sol del verano golpeaba sus ojos con una brutalidad que debía ser penada por el Ministerio. Se llevó una mano a la cara para eludir al sol y se sorprendió de que podía moverse. Abrió los ojos para mirarse a sí mismo, para comprobar que su mano fuese su mano, pero... solo vio manchas blancas y color carne

—Me alegra que pueda reunirse con nosotros en el mundo de los vivos, joven—la voz horriblemente familiar le hablaba de nuevo.

A Fred le llevó enfocar la vista lo suficiente como para distinguir al mago envuelto en aquella túnica tan distintiva en comparación al fondo blanco. En un principio, vio demasiadas manchas de colores borrosos, fue después que empezó a ver los detalles sutiles que lo hicieron asustarse.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó en un agudo poco sutil.

Se pegó a la cama y a la pared que iba detrás de el, nunca imaginó verlo vivo, no a alguien cuya muerte significó tanto para todos. ¡Era el mismísimo Dumbledore! algunas arrugas más joven, pero era él. El mago ladeó su cabeza y emitió un sonido quedo, pensativo.

—Realmente, debo admitir que usted me recuerda mucho a los jóvenes Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Aunque tiene rasgos distintivos de los Weasley...

—¡Usted...! ¡Profesor...! —intentó hablar, pero su voz sonó ronca y terminó tosiendo compulsivamente.

Dumbledore lo esperó con paciencia, dándole su tiempo.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, producto de la tos.

—No por el momento—hizo un gesto con los labios, desestimando aquella pregunta—. Poppy ha hecho un excelente trabajo manteniéndolo con vida. Aunque ha dado mucha pelea.

Fred no supo si asentir o no, ya que no terminaba de caer en lo que estaba pasando. Se lo quedó observando en silencio.

—Usted parece conocerme, pero creo que la edad y la memoria no van bien de la mano—se excusó sonriendo el hombre con aquellos ojos azules brillando con curiosidad.

Fred frunció el ceño.

—Me conoce desde primer año, señor—empezó, confuso; Dumbledore no pareció reconocerlo.

El viejo debía estar borracho, aunque no olía el olor del alcohol en él. No olía nada, a decir verdad. Entonces, una idea lo asaltó. Y eso lo facinó tanto como lo asustó.

—¿Porqué nombra a Fabián y Gideon, señor? Ellos murieron en la primera Guerra...

El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció, como si algo que temía se comprobaba.

—¿Segunda guerra, dices? Debes estar confundiendo las cosas, joven. Sólo hay una guerra, que nos está ahogando desde hace unos años.  Los gemelos Prewett están disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones, bastante vivos—  su voz, si bien era grave, hablaba con un tono calmado.

¿Vacaciones? ¿Los gemelos Prewett vivos? Su labio inferior tembló.  Primera Guerra... la única guerra por el momento... ¿En qué momento? ¿ Cómo?... tenía que ser imposible, y aún así... era.

Era... Era.

—¿En qué año estamos, profesor?— preguntó,  temiendo por la respuesta. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Fred supuso que se estaba acoplando a lo que él estaba pensando.

—1976, primero de julio— las palabras le resonaron en su mente con una gravedad mucho mayor de la que Dumbledore pronunció.

Clavó sus manos como garras en el colchón suave. Su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Ese tipo de cosas eran posibles? No, no debían... Un viaje en el tiempo así... y, sobretodo, aún después de la destrucción completa de los Gira-Tiempos en el Departamento de Misterios.

—No puede ser. Es imposible— pronunció con una palidez e  su rostro cubierto de pecas.

Dumbledore arqueó ambas cejas. Y Fred lo miró desconsolado.

—No voy a nacer sino hasta el primero de abril de 1978, en dos años.  Mis padres... mi madre es Molly Weasley, Prewett. Y mi padre es Arthur Weasley. Ellos ya tienen tres... no, dos hijos, Bill y Charlie. Percy no va a nacer hasta agosto...

Empezó a hablar,  a escupir cada pedacito de información que sabia sobre su familia y el mundo mágico de aquella época. Sabía que no era correcto hablar sobre los hechos futuros, algo de alguna conversación antigua le decía que no era sabio hablar. Y por instinto, calló aquello. Dumbledore lo escuchó en silencio y cuando Fred terminó de hablar,  dominado por su miedo, se quedó observando la nada. En su interior,  su desesperación de estar atrapado en un tiempo que no era el suyo, de estar lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de abandonarlos en el campo de batalla, lo golpeaba duro.

Estaba solo.

Y no solo con George. Solo-solo. Sin George. Completamente solo. Totalmente solo.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y se peinó o despeinó. Sus ojos no se cerraban al estado normal, eran dos faros aterrados. Ahora quería volver a estar inconsciente, durmiendo o algo. Esto era peor.

Dumbledore le tocó el hombro con suavidad, trayéndolo a la realidad. Fred lo miró con desasociego, con una mirada que lo acompañaría por varios días.

—No hay palabra reconfortante que pueda yo decirte para apagar la angustia que debes estar experimentando en este momento. Pero le recomiendo, joven Weasley, que se concentre en recuperarse. De nada vale  volar cuándo no sabes caminar.

Fred asintió, que lo llamará Weasley debía indicar que confiara en él,  ¿no?

Probablemente, no, pero debía intuir que necesitaba algo de confort. ¿De que le servía si estaba así? Para bien o para mal, claro.

* * *

Desde aquella conversación, varios días y sus noches transcurrieron sin interrupción. En aquel lapso,  pudo salir del ala médica y, contra la opinión de varios profesores, Dumbledore le asignó una habitación, en la zona correspondiente a los dormitorios de los mismos. No le dieron un cargo, aunque Dumbledore mencionó algo sobre hacerlo asistente del profesor Flitwick o McGonagall después de verlo realizar uh encantamiento cuando estaba re-decorando su habitación.

Las conversaciones con él iban y venían. Instruido por el mismo Dumbledore, se cuidaba de no revelar nada. Porque el tiempo tenía su río y un detalle pequeño podía afectar de maneras inimaginables su futuro.

—No, en lo absoluto— se negó en redondo Fred—. Esta es la época de los Merodeadores, no tengo intenciones de convertirme en él conejillo de indias.

Dumbledore rió ante su reacción, pero le avisó que no podía estar en el castillo sin hacer nada, levantaría sospecha de los alumnos y de los profesores, y los segundos ya dudaban. 

—Quizás, pueda ayudar a Hagrid. Hacer algunos trabajos aquí y allá—sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando pensar con cautela esta vez; estar con Hagrid lo llevaría a estar lejos de los alumnos—. Siempre me cayó bien.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza.

—Podría ser... sí— dijo vagamente—. Tendré que hablar con él primero. Y sugiero que se haga de un apellido... sabe usted mejor que yo, que tanto los Prewett como los Weasley son... bastante conocidos.

Las orejas de Fred se tiñeron de rojo y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Orgullo. Un asomo de sonrisa en los labios lo delató.

—¿Puedo seguir siendo Fred? —preguntó—. Como apellido puede ser algo fácil. Doe, Smith... si la idea es no resaltar...

Hizo una mueca de resignación... esas ideas no llamaban su atención, en lo absoluto. Ser un don nadie, actuar con bajo perfil, era... ugh.

—Si conozco a los Prewett, a ellos no les gusta pasar por desapercibidos—acotó Dumbledore y Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Sé un par de cosas sobre viaje en el tiempo... una amiga de mi hermano, en su tercer año,  lo usó para ir a dos clases al mismo tiempo—se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa—, nos quemó la cabeza con datos y datos sobre eso a fin de curso.

—Parece una jovencita brillante-comentó el mayor con la diplomacia de seguir una conversación y Fred se encontró dándole la razón.

—La más brillate de su edad— remarcó con una sonrisa particular—. Y ella no es la única. Tiene que ver a mi hermano... y a... bueno, al otro—carraspeó, sin saber si mencionar a Harry o no—.Créame, amará su generación; siete años seguidos de sorpresas y diversión asegurada.

Pese a que mencionó que él había muerto, Fred no considero correcto dar más detalles sobre ello.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando llegué el momento—mencionó al pasar Dumbledore—. ¿Qué opina de Fernidand Smith?

—Uhm...—arrugó la nariz, el Ferdinand tenía un gusto... no grato—. Me parece un poco ostentoso...

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

* * *

 

Al final, quedó Manfred Wes. Fred habría aceptado aquél nombre casi sin pensarlo, ya que no pensaba ir por ahí mencionándolo. Estaba más preocupado por resolver su situación antes de buscar un modo de ocultarse. Si no planeaba cruzarse con nadie más que él, Hagrid... y ocacionalmente McGonagall, porque...

Tenía que buscar una forma de volver al futuro. A su tiempo.

En su soledad, Fred se sentía perdido y confuso. La mayoría de los rostros del castillo eran familiares, pero ellos no lo conocían a él. Aún no. Incluso el castillo no  era el mismo pese a que lo era. Se sentía perdido y, su humor menguaba.

Le hacia falta su hermano. Le hacía falta George. No porqué fuera "su otra mitad", sino porque era el único en el que el confiaba tanto como para expresar sus miedos en voz alta. Él era quien lo calmaba y lo ponía en su lugar cuando era necesario. Por supuesto, también extrañaba al resto de su familia y sus amigos, pero la falta de George era la que más le dolía.

Si tan  sólo supiese como volver a su tiempo...

Fred suspiró, pensando que quizás la compañía Hermione tampoco le vendría mal. Ella había estudiado sobre el giratiempos y si había alguien que podía tener una pista, sin duda sería ella. Percy también, pero nunca iba a admitir que su hermano podía ser más inteligente que él.  Aunque si le daban unos días más...

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería llegar a ese extremo. No quería estar tan desesperado.

Aunque, si era sincero, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, por donde encarar el asunto. Dumbledore le dijo que le iría informando a medida de que McGonagall y él fuesen averiguando cosas. Entre tanto, que actúe acorde a las normas sociales de la comunidad mágica de la época.

Miró el calendario mágico, mañana era primero de septiembre, la llegada de los alumnos y el correspondiente festín de principio de año.

Suspiró,  con cierta pesadez. No tenía muchas ganas de que él tiempo pasara. Se sentía demasiado solo como para hacer algo.

¿Donde estaba eL Fred Weasley con sonrisa de diablillo?  El de ojos brillantes y entusiasmados, el que siempre tenía una mueca, una risa, un algo que dar para aligerar la situación o el momento, ¿Dónde estaba?


	2. "A" de Monotonia

 

La mañana del inicio de clases, empezó antes del alba para Fred, más que nada porque Dumbledore y McGonagall lo citaron temprano. Así, medio desayunando a las apuradas en la oficina del director, Dumbledore le informaba que trabajaría con Hagrid algunas horas al día y, que por el momento, se manetuviese alejado de los estudiantes. McGonagall, también, le repitió cosas que ya sabía sobre el viaje en el tiempo y algunos detalles más que no significaban nada para él.

En cuanto empezaron a insistir sobre las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ésa época, Fred bajó el vaso con dureza y tragó a las apuradas.

—De nuevo, no me acuerdo nada—habló a la defensiva—. Denme verisaterum, si quieren, pero no sé nada. No me acuerdo nada. Sé quien soy pero no tengo la más remota idea de qué hago acá. No quiero estar acá.

Se reclinó contra la silla y agitó su mano, todo su cuerpo delataba la frustración.

—Hay algo importante en mi tiempo... no sé qué es—su mirada se perdió entre la angustia y el no saber—. Pero tengo que estar allá, no acá.

McGonagall lo miró con desaprobación, o pena. No sabía qué era, pero a fin de cuentas, Fred no le gustaba. Bufó.

—Si te sientes a gusto, puedes ir a la biblioteca en tu tiempo libre—aconsejó la bruja, intentando animarlo a que haga algo—. Hay demasiados libros sobre el tema; ya le avisamos a Pince que tienes pase libre en la zona.

Fred asintió sin decir demasiado. La desesperación lo ameritaba y supuso que eso lo distraeria, aunque no se moría de ganas por pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca.

—Hemos mandado algunas lechuzas a los especilistas en la materia... pero aún es muy pronto para recibir respuestas—continuó Dumbledore, aprovechando que se tocaba el tema.

—De acuerdo... —comenzó Fred con lentitud, poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por su ayuda... supongo que en la hora del almuerzo, me pasaré por la biblioteca.

Ambos profesores asintieron

-Sabia elección-observó McGonagall.

Dumbledore solo sonrió.

* * *

Siguiendo un camino que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer de los seis años que estudió allí, encontró a Hagrid afuera de su cabaña,  acomodando la leña para el fuego. Toda de esa maraña azabache era más oscura, más viva,pero no dejaba de ser él.

Hagrid sonrió al verle y se le acercó a darle la mano,  a presentarse como lo había practicado la noche anterior, fingiendo ser alguien que no conocía y que era la primera vez en su vida que veía un semi-gigante. No obstante, su costumbre lo traicionó y de su boca salió:

—¿Que tal, grandote? Soy Fred.

Se maldijo, internamente, pero Hagrid lo miró antes de reír.

—Dumbledore dijo que me ayudarias durante la mañana.

—Si, así es. Puedes decir que estoy en periodo de prueba— expresó haciendo fuerza para mantener la sonrisa.

—Por mi no hay problema.  Desde que empezó la guerra, he tenido poco tiempo para hacer todo lo que debo por aquí. No me viene mal un par de manos extras, por más pequeñas que sean.

Fred rió,  enseñándole sus manos que, en comparación con las de Hagrid, eran bastante pequeñas.

—Señala el camino— expresó.

* * *

Seis horas después, se arrastró hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, deseando un buen baño de agua caliente, con el vapor llenando toda la habitación y toallas espesas. Dicho y hecho, el pequeño cuarto de baño allí estaba, tal como lo había imaginado. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se dejó caer en manos de sus necesidades.Nunca en su vida había trabajado tanto antes, ni cuando George y él empezaron a experimentar para las pociones que venderían en Sortilegios Weasley.

Almorzó en la cocina, con los elfos domésticos apurando todo para el festín de aquella noche y pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca. Nunca la tortura fue tan larga y rápida al mismo tiempo. No muy a menudo estuvo allí. Y si lo hizo, fue para gastar una o dos bromas. Demasiados libros. Demasiados. Y encima, él tenía el acceso a la Sección Prohibida, que sólo los profesores podían aceder. Bendita sea. Percy y Hermione estarían encantados, supuso.

Para cuando la noche llegó, él estaba durmiendo, incomodo, sobre la mesa que eligió. Tuvo que apurar el paso para guardar todo e irse a la habitación que Dumbledore le asignó en una de los pisos superiores. Desde su habitación, vio como las balsas de primero hacían un fino camino de luces hacia el castillo y una sensación densa y molesta le revolvió el estomago.

Observó el evento con expresión vacía, con los ojos en su pasado. Todo era tan familiar... y sin embargo,  sabía que todo era tan ajeno a él. Nada eso le pertenecía.

Se fue a dormir temprano. No soñó nada en lo absoluto, pero la sensación de estar en peligro y ser perseguido lo acompañó en la noche como una pesadilla.

* * *

Con las semanas, se dio cuenta que su vida había adquirido esa monotonía ajena, se movía como un fantasma, concentrado en el mismo y evitando encontrarse con algún, cualquier estudiante. Era cierto alivio saber que sus padres no estaban estudiando, pero era horrible que su futuro profesor de pociones sí, así como otros profesores y amigos de su padre. Y ni hablar de los futuros seguidores de Voldemort.

El único momento del día en el que disfrutaba del aire libre,  era cuando trabajaba junto a Hagrid, cuand podía escuchar rumores de quienes entrenaban para Quidditch, así como el silencio de las inmediaciones. Trabajar con él lo obligaba a mantenerse en cierta forma y hacer ejercicio que no hacía desde que abandonó el colegio durante su séptimo año.  Eso era algo bueno y malo, ya que luego se arrastraba por las escaleras hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

A la hora del almuerzo, pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca y a la tarde, mientras se dictaban las últimas clases del día, almorzaba y dormía. La noche estaba dividida en el tiempo en el que leía esos molestos libros, cenaba y dormía.

—Mirate, y yo que pensaba que este lugar estaba abandonado— una voz cerca de él lo hizo cerrar el libro de turno de golpe  y refunfuñar.

—Mira Granger, que no me guste el silencio no sig...—empezó a hablar sin levantar la vista, pero se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta.

Las palabras le salieron solas, casi como si las hubiese practicado en otra vida. Levantó la vista y se encontró, frente a él, una chica de sexto de Gryffindor tan pelirroja que podía ser su hermana si no fuese por la falta de pecas y unos ojos tan brillantes y familiares como...

Fred se ahogó con su propio aire y la voz de la bibliotecaria llegó desde la lejanía para callarlos.

—¿Disculpa?— habló trémula ella de repente—. Siento haberte asustado...

—Y yo siento haberte confundido con alguien más...— emitió intentando no mirarla.

Esos ojos eran los de Harry, más vistosos y menos tristes. El mismo chico le había mostrado una foto a él y a George de sus padres, así que le era fácil reconocerla. O quizás se le había caído y ellos la encontraron. No recordaba. Era mayor en la foto ella, pero era lógico dado que en ese momento no era la estudiante que estaba viendo ahora.

¡De todos los estudiantes con los que se podía cruzar...!

—Soy Lily Evans— se presentó—. Sos el nuevo ayudante del guardabosques, verdad?

—Ssi,  Ffff...Fred.

—¿Que buscás? Hace varias semanas que te veo acá a la misma hora.

—Eh...mmm... nada—dijo, mientras buscaba aparentar calma. Sin éxito, las posibilidades de... bueno, de arruinar todo eran elevadas cada vez que interactuaba con alguien—. ¿No deberías estar en clase... o algo?

Lily sacudió su cabeza.

—No, el almuerzo terminó hace una hora. Estoy en receso.

Fred enarcó una ceja. ¿Quién en su descabellada vida pasaría el recreo en la biblioteca?

Oh, cierto. Él conocía a al menos dos. Lily lo miró divertida.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre te ves desesperado cuando estas acá. Algo tenes que estar buscando en estos libros—comentó—. Algo más concreto que una solución a un problema.

Fred fue muy cuidadoso de poner el libro boca abajo, para que así Evans no leyese su contenido. Se reclinó hacia atrás y adoptó una expresión forzada de calma.

—No quiero sonar rudo, pero no quiero la ayuda de nadie—intento, sin éxito, en sonar frío. No era su fuerte bajo estas nuevas circunstancias

—¿Por que? Hay demasiados libros como para que puedas encontrar algo por tu cuenta.

Decidiendo no poder hacer mucho más para espantarla, se levantó y tomó el libro, dispuesto a llevárselo a su dormitorio y continuar allí. No contó con que ella lo siguiese. La bibliotecaria lo miró severamente antes de permitir que se lo llevara. Y ni bien tuvo el permiso, apuró el paso.

—¿Sabes? Ser más amable te haría bien—ya sonaba algo molesta; bien. Era un... ¿algo? ¿progreso?

Fred se detuvo en seco y giró a verla. Tenía que sacarsela de encima.

—Soy amable. Soy la amabilidad en persona.  Sólo resulta que no debo entablar relación con nadie... Ni quiero.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por largo rato, ella parecía no querer darse por vencido y Fred se preguntó qué era lo suficientemente importante como para que Evans estuviese insistiendo. No es que no conocía, sólo que alguien normal y aburrido en su sano juicio haría algo así.

¿Quizás era parte de un reto? ¿"Ve y sacale información al ayudante del guardabosques"? Podía ser posible. Él hubiese retado a cualquiera a hacerlo,  a la par de que repartiria rumores sobre lo temible, raro y sospechoso que pudiese ser.

De cualquier forma... no debía pensar en ello.

—En primer lugar, ni siquiera debería estar aqui— expresó para sí mismo, de nuevo, sin darse cuenta a la par de que se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr, pensando en que pasillos podían llevarlo hasta la sala de los Menesteres.

Al cruzar una esquina, chocó con otro chico de Gryffindor,  uno con cicatrices y aspecto descuidado. Lo reconoció por esa mirada de perro herido.

Levantó sus cosas y siguió corriendo.


	3. Hastío

**Messing With Time.**

**Capitulo Tres.** Hastío **  
**

Septiembre terminó y octubre empezó a buen ritmo, aunque no para Fred. Se miraba en el espejo y se descubría más delgado, la mayoría de la ropa tenía que arreglarsela con magia porque ya bailaba dentro de ella. Se tenía que obligar a comer todos los días, porque el apetito brillaba por su ausencia. Con las semanas previas a Halloween donde las comidas se volvían más abundantes, también abundaban las desobediencia a las reglas.

La Sala de los Menesteres se había vuelto su habitación, solo salía para trabajar con Hagrid o para comer. El resto, lo solucionaba  allí. Una cama, un baño, una biblioteca. Bendita sea el lugar; bendita sea la magia.

Eso le ahorraba muchos problemas, no se cruzaba con nadie, no tenía que someterse a la mirada de ningún estudiante ni profesor. Y, así, evitaba a Dumbledore y McGonagall con aquellas advertencias y miradas de sospecha, Aún no tenían noticias que le pudiesen servir para volver a su tiempo... y estaba empezando a pensar que no las iba a haber.

Esa noche en particular, cuando estaba apunto de acostarse a dormir o intentarlo, escuchó voces fuera de la sala. Con curiosidad se acercó a la pared donde estaba la puerta y pegó la oreja allí, esperando entender las voces que escuchaba.

—¿Cómo puede desaparecer? ¡Es imposible! —una primera voz refunfuñaba.

Fred frunció los labios y miró hacia el techo, como siempre hacía cada vez que le quería pedir y esta le respondió permitiéndole oírlos como si estuviese pegado a ellos.

—El mapa tiene que estar mal— una segunda voz medio balbuceó.

—El mapa no puede estar mal—aseguró una tercera.

—¿Que sabés?

—Porque lo hicimos juntos. No tiene ningún error—la tercera voz de nuevo.

—¡Alguien viene! —Una cuarta voz los alertó y hubo silencio.

Fred hizo una mueca de disgusto. Genial. Podía no reconocer las voces, pero lo dicho por ellos era suficiente prueba para saber. Qué noche tan amarga para enterarse que había captado la atención de los anteriores poseedores del Mapa Merodeador. Pegó la espalda contra la pared y resopló. Ahora tendría que tener más cuidado.

* * *

—Han surgido interesantes rumores acerca de su persona—Dumbledore inició conversación en cuanto entró esa madrugada a su oficina.

Fred tenía la mano cerrada debajo de su mejilla, sosteniendo su rostro mientras apoyaba codo del mismo brazo en el apoya-brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Se encogió de hombros y fingió inocencia.

—Ah, ¿si? —parpadeó varias veces.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de media luna con escepticismo. Fred ni siquiera intentó sonreír, solo mantuvo su postura. Esta era la reunión semanal, antes de ir a trabajar con Hagrid el campo. Sabía de que se trataba y no tenía idea de cómo defenderse.

—Comprendo que su encuentro con la señorita Evans no ha sido su total culpa, sino de una serie de descuidos no intencionales de su parte— con las manos entrelazadas en el escritorio, él parecía tan calmado como siempre. Seguramente lo estaba, pero... cualquier interacción que Fred tuviese con cualquier estudiante, después de revelarse como viajero del tiempo accidental.

—Si... supongo que puede decirse de esa manera, señor.

—Intente tener más cuidado, imagino que no quiere que Minerva esté sermoneandolo.

—No, señor. Ya tuve suficiente en el futuro—murmuró. Dumbledore hizo oidos sordos.

No le gustaba estar ahí. Parte de sus metas en vida fueron evitar esos lugares a toda costa. Dumbledore era un hombre sabio, sí, pero no dejaba de ser una figura de autoridad, imponente y... bueno, intimidante si no confiaba en uno, como era el caso. Todas esas reuniones eran... _intensas_ , terminaba exahusto emocionalmente, por no decir que más de una vez sintió la sensación de que le estaban revisando la mente.

Pero Freddie no tenía nada que esconder y debía demostrar que era un buen agente de la Orden, como siempre lo fue.

—Por otro lado, temo que  su problema tiene dos noticias.

—¿Buenas, o malas?—Fred lo miró con particular interés y se inclinó hacia delante para prestar 'más atención'.

—Ambas, lamento—expresó el mayor.

—Empiece por las buenas, entonces—algo era algo.

—Por un lado, será de su agrado saber que,  a diferencia de otros accidentes de orden espacio-temporal, usted sí puede regresar a a tiempo— Fred emuló una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro. En ningún momento se planteó la posibilidad de que no podía volver. Pequeño detalle en el que no había pensado.

—Su viaje fue producido por un hechizo mal proferido—continuó.

Fred asintió rapidamente, desconcentrado y tardó en responder.

—¿Cómo esta seguro de eso, señor?

—¿Que libros ha estado consultando, señor Weasley?— recibió a cambio.

Fred se encogió de hombros llevando ambas manos a su regazo y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

—No demasiados, a decir verdad, profesor. No soy un lector ávido—se justificó—. He leído sobre las consecuencias en la línea de tiempo, los eventos flexibles y los que no ...

Dumbledore asintió y ese movimiento bastó para silenciar a Fred.

—Ha centrado su búsqueda en cómo su interacción con el pasado puede afectar el finito universo que conoce. Es... acertada su intención si quiere cometer la menor cantidad de modificaciones posibles...

 _También, porque ustedes han hecho hincapié en que no hiciera nada fuera de lo normal_ ; pensó Fred, pero asintió como demostrando que tenía razón.

—Pero no es el modo de buscar una solución—intentó apurar las palabras.

Dumbledore movió una mano, desestimando aquellas palabras.

—No hay modos correctos o incorrectos de llegar a una solución, señor Weasley—advirtió—. Sólo hay distintas formas de abordar un problema. Usted se concentró en una parte vital, mientras que Minerva y yo hemos hecho lo propio con otra.

Hubo una pausa antes de proseguir con lo que en un primer momento tuvo la intención de explicar.

—Los viajeros temporales, a menudo suelen experimentar problemas de memoria o un envejecimiento veloz, así como un rejuvenecimiento que los termina por convertir en menos que el óvulo que alguna vez fue fecundado... o polvo—enumeró—. A veces, inclusive, comienzan a saltar involuntariamente a través del flujo temporal hasta su propia muerte. O , sencillamente, terminan despegados del mismo y condenados a una existencia en ningún lugar.

Hizo una pausa y observó a Fred quien se sentía bastante afortunado por no haber terminado así... al menos , no del todo. Estaba ese problemita con su memoria.

—Por nuestras conversaciones, es claro que ninguna de las situaciones mencionadas, es su caso—continuó—. Más allá del aspecto enfermizo que presenta por falta de sueño adecuado y el estrés propio de su situación, no han habido alteraciones en su fisionomía. Es bastante corporeo y se encuentra bastante apegado a esta línea.

Se permitió una sonrisa y Fred mí imitó de los nervios. Tantas cosas que podían haberle ocurrido...

—Todas esas consecuencias se deben al uso indebido, abuso o el manejo de un giratiempos defectuoso—explicó—. Por lo que sólo lo deja con una alternativa dónde se halla la buena y mala noticia.

Fred tragó en seco, sintiendo sed y nervios.

—Su razón de estar aquí se debe a que alguien hizo uso de un hechizo prohibido de invocación—expresó finalmente.

—Alguien... disculpe, ¿Qué?

—Alguien incurrió en un hechizo de invocación— repitió.

Fred empezó a hablar, pero calló.  Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden.

—Necesito recordar qué estaba pasando cuando...—ni siquiera supo terminar la frase, pero Dumbledore asintió, entendiendo.

—Muy bien... veremos que se puede hacer— expresó el hombre.

* * *

Ni bien salió de su charla con Dumbledore,  sintió las ganas de correr. Correr para no gritar. Hacia el tercer piso, hacia el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Hacia Hogsmeade. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, para estar solo y lejos del castillo. Lejos de todo lo que sentía que le estaba haciendo mal. ¿Quien en toda su estupidez quisiera lanzarle un hechizo a él para mandarlo a... cualquier lado? Es cierto que en ningún momento se puso a pensar qué hacía ahí  específicamente, en ese año, en Hogwarts. La última vez que estuvo fue para el funeral de Dumbledore, ¿cierto?

¿Por que Hogwarts?¿Porque en medio de la guerra? ¿Por qué él? Fred siempre se consideró inteligente, tan inteligente que odiaba el conocimiento general y se concentraba en el conocimiento aplicado a las bromas. Pero no era alguien tan especial como para que alguien quisiera... Quizás la cosa fue para Harry y él estuvo en el medio. Quizás... Quizás pensar en algo que no recordaba era una estupidez. Más cuando no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Estaba enojado. Con el mundo, con todos. Con él. Ya estaba cansado y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir antes de... No, no... mejor no pensar en ello. Mejor no pensar en nada. Mejor esperar y dejarse llevar. Pero... ¿él quería eso? Fred sabía que no era de los que esperan. Sabía qué tampoco era de los que cumplen con las normas, a menos que fuese grave.Y esto era grave, ¿verdad?

Era muy grave.

Pero si lo pensaba... si realmente lo pensaba... estaba en el pasado. Quizás no supiera como o qué hacer, pero... quizás...

Idiota, ¿Y a quien salvarías? ¿De que? Si faltan cinco años para la muerte de Gideon y Fabian.  Si faltan cinco años para que Harry se convierta en el Niño-que-vivió, para que Sirius termine en Azkaban, culpado de la traición de Peter Petegrew. Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no podía ser detenido a menos que atacara a Harry. Y si había otra manera... él la desconocía.

O lo que era peor, no la recordaba.

* * *

A través de Honeydukes,  llegó al pueblo y no tardó en caminar por el. Desistió de su idea de entrar a la taberna de las Tres Escobas cuando distinguió al grupo que había escuchado semanas anteriores cerca de él a través del reflejo de las ventanas.  Resopló. Lo único que le faltaba. Se dio vuelta y los observó.

Casi pudo ver como el chico de cabello castaño y baja estatura se estremecía. Peter Petegrew. Vio al padre de Harry, evidentemente era él por esa cabellera enmarañada y esos anteojos. Era Harry sin los ojos de Harry. Lo vio levantar la varita, casi por instinto. Vio a Sirius, con su cabello largo y negro, lacio. Esa expresión desconfiada, casi de curiosidad. Tan joven y con expresiones llenas de vida. Tan... vivo en comparación al que conoció en su quinto año, tan distinto al que pasó por Azkaban. Vio a Lupin. Sosteniendo el mapa doblado entre sus manos, observándolo... observándolo con esa mirada de pena, simpatía... no supo decirlo.

Fred los contempló, con expresión vacía. Esperó a que hablarán y cuando no lo hicieron, resopló y empezó a caminar hacia cualquier otro lado. El grupo no tardó en seguirlo. No importaba a donde fuera, ellos lo seguían.  En ese momento parecía tan fácil... tan fácil romper las reglas y advertirles. Sólo tenía que hablarles.Y sin embargo, temió que si lo hacía allí, en plena luz del día...

Una idea lo bombardeó tras otra y pronto, se encontró riéndose de si mismo, felicitándose de su propio genio. Los guió hacia la casa de los gritos y los adolescentes se detuvieron, dudosos. Fred se dio vuelta para mirarlos. No había nadie más en las calles, era día de semana y estaban en horario de clases, si es que el almuerzo ya había terminado. El silencio de aquel pueblo en medio de la nada no llegaba a ser espeluznante. Como mucho, incómodo. El viento otoñal soplaba con fuerza, despeinándolos, pero sólo a Fred no le importaba.

Después de unos instantes, en los que él evaluó realmente la posibilidad de lo que se estaba planteando, decidió ir por ello y se metió a la casa abandonada. Total ¿Que importaba? 

Los Merodeadores tardaron algunos minutos en decidirse, pero cuándo lo siguieron, lo encontraron sentado cerca del pasadizo que llevaba a Hogwarts. No los miró,  por más que sabía que estaban alli. El silencio los envolvió durante un rato.

—Por Merlín, ¿quien diablos eres?— James habló por fin, tomando la palabra.

—Tengo entendido que figura ahí, Potter—reapondió y señaló el mapa que Remus tenía aún en sus manos.

Los cuatro se pusieron pálidos e intercambiaron una mirada.

—...¿Cómo...?

Nadie sabía del Mapa Merodeador. Fred sonrió de costado, divertido por esa expresión de sorpresa en los rostros ajenos.

—Lo encontré con mi hermano en uno de los archivos de Argus Flich, durante mi primer año, mientras buscábamos los registros de nuestros tíos en 1989—respondió.

—¿De que...?—Sirius empezó a preguntar, pero se.interrumpió a sí mismo—. ¿Qué te fumaste?

Fred soltó una risa, nerviosa, divertida y miró hacia una esquina.

—Me gustaría haber fumado algo...—comentó, dejando caer su cabeza de lado—.Eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre sí, pensando que hablaban como un loco. El resoplido de Fred los puso en alerta de nuevo.

—Tienen preguntas, ¿no? Seguro que las tienen. Siempre tienen algo que decir—musitó

—Nosotros no...—comenzó Remus, pero se ganó una mirada de Fred que lo calló.

—Se llaman a sí mismos Merodeadores- empezó de nuevo a hablar—. Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano...

Hablaba despacio, sin mirarlos a menos que lo interrupiesen. Pero Fred no se dejó ningún detalle de los que sabía sobre ellos fuera del tintero.  Sus patronus, sus formas como animago, como James estaba encaprichado con Lily, la licantropia de Lupin, las peleas con Snape. Todo.

Bueno, excepto lo obvio.

Cuándo terminó, los chicos lo miraron, no con miedo e incertidumbre,  sino con una infinita curiosidad. Él sabía más de ellos que ellos entre sí. Y si bien... era asombroso, también era terrible.

—¿Quien demonios eres? —preguntó nuevamente James.

—Alguien que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar—comentó.

Remus se inclinó hacia James a susurrarle algo. El otro asintió y bajo todo momento supo que tenía la mirada azul del pelirrojo sobre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde deberías estar?

Fred sonrió de costado, con tristeza.

—En casa... supongo—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y donde queda eso?— inquirió.

Los Merodeadores se preguntaron si había alguien que no considerase Hogwarts como su hogar.

—Unos veintidós años en el tiempo...—respondió vagamente.

James y Sirius ahogaron una risa, incrédula, no obstante, Remus y Peter parecían en exceso perturbados.

—No esperaras...— James miró hacia sus amigos—. Oh, vamos...

Remus le devolvió la mirada sombría.

—No pueden estar creyendole— replicó, mientras Fred los observaba en silencio.

—¿No has escuchado los casos de magos y brujas que terminan en otra época? —se defendió

—Si, pero...

—¿Por qué Dumbledore estaría metiendo, de la nada, a un desconocido en el castillo al que le da acceso a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y no es profesor?—inquirió entonces

—Todos los años invita a un profesor nuevo para que enseñe Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; eso no quiere decir nada-protestó Sirius.

—Has estado buscando, tanto como yo, saber quien es este sujeto. Todos lo hemos hecho—prosiguió Lupin—. Y sabes muy bien que no encontramos a nadie con su nombre y cuando le preguntamos a tu padre...

—Eso puede significar nada—continuó James—. Mi padre puede equivocarse a veces. Que su nombre no aparezca en la genealogía de los Weasley no significa que venga del futuro. Remus,  por favor, sé racional.

—Su nombre no aparece en un árbol familiar mágico, James. No se puede borrar un nombre de ahí. Y si se lo hace queda evidencia...

—Sólo estas diciendo eso porque no quieres asumir que el mapa se pueda equivocar—desestimó Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la mano para desentenderse del tema

—El mapa no se equivoca— Peter saltó a defender a Remus—. Pasamos mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no se ha equivocado nunca.

Remus asintió ante las palaras de su amigo

—Sólo porque te resulte difícil de creer no significa que el mapa está equivocado.

James gruñó y volvió la vista a Fred que tenía una sonrisa apagada en su rostro.

—¿De que te ríes?— espetó

—Ese mapa nunca se equivocó—señaló Fred—. Ni siquiera usando tu capa de la invisibilidad. Ni convirtiendote en animago, James Potter. Acepta la verdad, Potter.


	4. Inesperabilitud, la variable de la inesperabilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, 6 kudos!?  
> ¡Mil mil mil mil mil mil gracias!

**Messing With Time**

**Capitulo Cinco.** Inesperabilitud, la variable de la inesperabilidad.

Sirius se masajeó la sien, irritado. Eso era estúpido. Toda la situación lo era ¿Viajero del tiempo? Pffft, ¿desde cuando? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido en su vida como para hacer semejantes...? Pero James parecía maravillado y si bien Remus tenía sus reservas... no iba a tardar mucho en ceder. 

Suspiró. A veces era mejor dejarlos ser. Eventualmente, terminaba siendo divertido. Y si no, siempre podría burlarse.

—Bien—Sirius tomó palabra mirándolo—. Supongamos que tienes razón... supongamos. ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

Fred seguía inmutable después de largos minutos de una discusión que no llegaban a ningún lado. No tenía ganas de nada, a decir verdad. Si le creían o no, no estaba en su poder y no tenía fuerzas para querer convencerlos. Estaba lejos de todos, de todo, y estaba perdido a merced de conocidos que no tenían por qué confiar en él,  que no había ni siquiera nacido aún.

No tenía a su hermano, ni a sus amigos. No tenía a su soporte y, para que fingir, si ni siquiera tenía el ánimo suficiente como para ser él mismo.

Los miró con ojos vacíos.

—Según Dumbledore, alguien usó un hechizo de invocación,  Uno de los prohibidos, en mi y les salió mal.

—¿No deberías **no** estar diciéndonos esto?—intervino Lupin.

Fred asintió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Intercambiaron una corta mirada y vio la duda, la posibilidad. ¿Quién mejor que uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y miembro de la Orden? Claro, la versión que aún no hizo todos esos logros.

—Estoy cansado de esperar y una... pequeña parte de mi, quiere cambiar lo que nos pasa allá. Aunque no sé cómo.

El labio inferior de Peter tembló.

—¿Tan malo es el futuro?

—No es taaan malo, solo los últimos años... con la muerte de Dumbledore y el "Señor Oscuro" alzándose al poder.

Los Merodeadores se miraron. Eso les sonaba descabellado. Plausible, pero descabelladisimo.

—¿Que?

—El señor oscuro, Voldemort, Tom Riddle— elaboró con cierto miedo antes de caer en la cuenta que aquel hechizo, que por algo mas de un año hizo que no pronunciara su nombre, aún no había sido creado—. El que esta cosechando seguidores por todos lados.

—Ah, si...—James mencionó,  algo descolocado—. Sí, sí, nuestro gran amigo.... Tommy.

Fred se mordió el labio inferior y los miró, practicamente con expresión de "estos son unos zoquetes". Lupin, o su rostro, pareció entender de quien hablaba por la pequeña arruga que se formó en su ceño. No podían no haber escuchado el rumor. Además, practicamente, todas las grandes familias mágicas sabían del tema. 

—¿Tan grave va a ser?— preguntó trémulo Peter.

 Fred lo miró sin ganas, intentando disimular lo que sabía sobre él.  Quizás, si todo salía bien... ¿qué era todo? ¿ya tenía un plan? ¿estaba pensandolo en serio? ¿de verdad iba a meter mano en el pasado, cuando no estaba al resguardo de un giratiempos o un algo? ¿que tal si mataba a Harry antes de que naciera, si los condenaba a todos? No es que su presencia y ese contacto ya lo hiciese, pero...Quizás, si decía las palabras correctas...

Peter nunca traicionaría a los Potter.

Los padres de Neville estarían cuerdos.

Sus tíos no morirían...

Quizás, la búsqueda de los Horrocrux se haría antes y quizás... quizás podrían...

Pero,¿Cuales eran las palabras correctas? Si sólo Granger o Perce estuvieran allí con él...

—Va a morir mucha gente—habló,  optando ser vago . Decir la verdad, pero no específica.

Vio como los chicos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, vio como se sentían incómodos, como querían hacer una pregunta y a la vez no. Fred se tentó, si les metía un poco de miedo, el miedo justo y necesario...

—Sí,   eso que dudan va a pasar... —expresó con calma y algo que parecía indiferencia.

—Sólo nos quieres asustar—Sirius intentó sonreír, pero los nervios lo traicionaron. No todos los días te decían que ibas a morir de una manera tan plana.

Fred volvió a enderezar su cabeza para mirarlos. La expresión de estar "muerto por dentro" entraba con su descripción.

— elegirá a uno de sus hijos y, para 1981, uno de ustedes morirá—expresó—. Para mi año, 1997, solo dos de ustedes estarán vivos... y uno estará en el otro.

—Tenés que estar de broma. Nosotros somos mejores amigos, no hay forma de que...—James empezó a hablar, pero calló ante la mirada de Fred.

Se cuidó de no mirar a nadie más que a James con sus ojos apagados y su rostro de resignación. Lo dificil, lo feo, hay que decirlo rápido. Después, que se arreglen. James quiso seguir a Sirius en la risa, pero ni siquiera pudo emular una sonrisa adecuada. Peter jugaba con las mangas de su túnica y Lupin era el único que lo miraba con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

—Dinos quién— exigió Sirius

Fred negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya es demasiado—explicó-. Si supiera que ser sirve para evitar...

James se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Por supuesto, estaban jugando con el tiempo, si es que hablaban con un verdadero viajero del tiempo y no un loco digno del San Mungo.

—De acuerdo... ¿y si encontramos una manera?— sugirió

Fred lo miró como si estuviese loco.

—¿De qué?

—Si a partir de lo que decis... si encontramos una manera de cambiarlo ¿Nos lo dirías?—James aventuró.

Fred lo miró entornando los ojos, los de James brillaban de la misma manera que los de Harry cuando hablaban de Quidditch o sus padres. Dejo que el silencio llenara la habitación, para ver si reculaba en lo dicho, pero Potter hasta estaba sonriendo ahora. Fred se incorporó, sacando pecho para que sonaran las articulaciones de sus hombros y se estiró con cierta pereza. Seguía dudando.

—Piénsalo. Podemos cambiar el mundo— sugirió, sus tres compañeros lo miraron como si estuviese loco—. Evitaríamos la muerte de los que dices que morirán y evitaríamos que muchos más mueran en tu época. Hasta salvaríamos a Dumbledore.

Ese era un chico, tan distinto e inocente a él cuando tenía su edad. Sin darse cuenta, se cruzó de piernas y se inclinó hacia delante. Los chicos se sentaron. 

—Hay cosas que no siempre se pueden evitar, ¿ninguno de ustedes estudió algo de eso?

—Nope. 

—McGonagall te hizo hacer un ensayo sobre eso el año pasado...—Remus le recordó y James agitó su mano, desestimando—. James, es peligroso.

—¡Pero podemos intentarlo!

—¿Acaso estás loco?— Sirius lo miró como si fuese de otro planeta—. Prongs, estamos hablando de joderla feo si nos equivocamos. ¡Mirá si está a favor de ese idiota y solo nos está engañando!

James se encogió de hombros.

—De última, morimos antes ¿qué problema hay?

Sirius abrió la boca y la cerró. Resopló y mencionó algo como "estas demente"

-'Moriremos antes'-repitió mofándose su amigo-. Escúchate,  James, por Merlín.

James lo miró a los ojos, firme en su decisión y Fred, notando nuevamente a Harry en él,  se enderezó un poco más, curioso. Sirius notó ese detalle.

-Pero habremos hecho algo. No habremos muerto sin saber lo que nos esperaba. Podríamos invertir mejor nuestro tiempo. Salvar vidas. Haríamos que nuestras no sean en vano. Tenemos una oportunidad, hay que aprovecharla.

Sirius parecía reticente, dudoso. Pero era por la falta de confianza en Fred más que nada, ese instinto viejo que lo llevaba a desconfiar de lo extraño. James lo sabía, por eso su insistencia. Peter y Remus intercambiaron una mirada, igual de dudosos pero convencidos de seguir a James. Tal y como su hermano y Hermione. Y todos los amigos de Harry. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, mientras  ellos se iban convenciendo más y más de ese plan.

—De acuerdo, tienes a un interesado aquí —Fred habló, ampliando más la sonrisa del chico.

* * *

 

Si bien en un primer momento lo vio como algo interesante, al volver al castillo, comenzó a tener dudas, a arrepentirse de hacer lo que hizo. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Qué pasaba si lo hecho provocaba que sus padres murieran antes de tiempo? ¿Si hacía que Voldemort ganara? ¿O que su periodo de oscuridad se extendiese aún más que sólo diez años?

Fred caminaba por los alrededores del castillo cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Dio un respingo y un salto, llevando de manera instintiva su mano a donde guardaba la varita.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! –Hagrid habló y los músculos de Fred se relajaron un poco, se dio vuelta para observar su rostro sonriente—. Siento haberte asustado, pero Dumbledore me habló de lo que pasó cuando no te presentaste a trabajar…

Fred se llevó una mano al rostro, recordando lo olvidado, demonios…

—Lo siento, se debió de haberme pasado el…Tiem…po…

Hagrid lo observó mientras abría los ojos tan grandes como podía. Dumbledore le habló sobre la charla de la mañana… ¿podía llegar a saber Hagrid también que este no era su época? Volvió a mirarlo.

-Lo siento —volvió a decir—. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano ahora? Tengo tiempo de sobra.

—Nah, lo tengo resuelto por hoy. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Quizás te pueda invitar a tomar el té con algunas galletas.

* * *

 

Horas después, salía de la cabaña del gigante sintiendo que había comido más de lo que esperaba. Se arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a acostarse en su cama, cerró la puerta, dio unos pasos más y…

— ¡Hola! —la voz alegre de James lo hizo dar un salto.

Se giró sobre sus talones y vio su cabeza flotando en medio de la nada.

—Madre mía... —dejó escapar.

A partir de aquél día y durante las sucesivas semanas, Fred padeció la visita de los Merodeadores para darle alguna que otra noticia o tener alguna que otra charla con ellos. La mayoría de las veces, resultó ser James, pues ni Sirius, Lupin o Peter se animaban a acercarse o le creían lo suficiente.

Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, Fred notó por qué el chico fue profundamente querido por dos de sus amigos. Tenía iniciativa


	5. Una Visita a los Recuerdos

**Metiéndose con el Tiempo.**

**Capitulo Cinco.** _Una Visita a los Recuerdos._

—Déjeme entender esto, ¿Vamos a recorrer mis recuerdos? —Fred lo miró con cierta incredulidad, el domingo siguiente a toda su charla con los Merodeadores.

Dumbledore lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Seguro? Es decir… puede haber varios… varios… demasiados… detalles del futuro —advirtió, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Créame, señor Weasley, he meditado minuciosamente esta decisión. ¿Desea usted recuperar las memorias que perdió? —la calma con la que le hablaba era tal que Fred se sentía intimidado sin poder evitarlo—. Si bien el Pensadero parece un método invasivo para acudir a sus memorias, no usaremos ningún tipo de poción, filtro o hechizo. Será solo lo que ha visto y vivido. Lo que desea mostrar.

Fred lo miró con desconfianza, no le gustó que haya hecho hincapié en que podía mostrar lo que deseaba. ¿Significaba que no confiaba en él? Si solo… Estúpida profecía que aún no se había hecho. Tendría que haber otra forma.

—De acuerdo… ¿Cómo hago para hacer llegar mis recuerdos ahí? —inquirió, sin poder estar a la defensiva.

Tras unas breves explicaciones y un par de intentos fallidos, Fred logró sacar un hilo blanco, largo y vaporoso de su sien con la varita y lo llevó hasta el Pensadero, donde cayó con suavidad. Intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore y…

A la aventura, pensó.

* * *

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Un montón de gente se había congregado en un lugar que Fred conocía muy bien. La última vez que estuvo en Hogwarts, en el funeral del hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. Dumbledore no emitió ni un solo comentario al ver su cuerpo en el ataúd, al ver a tanta gente que él conocía llorándolo.

— ¿Por qué eligió este recuerdo, señor Weasley? —inquirió mientras las personas parecían negarse a abandonar el lugar, incrédulos.

—Dijo que tomara como referencia la última vez que recuerdo haber estado en el castillo, señor —respondió Fred, reconociéndose a sí mismo, al lado de George y el resto de su familia, con la excepción de Ginny, que debía estar hablando con Harry en aquellos momentos. También estaba Hermione con ellos, y Fleur. Varios miembros de la Orden estaban cerca.

Levantó un brazo y señaló a la su familia.

—Mis padres y hermanos —se limitó a presentar, desde la distancia.

— ¿Es esa señorita una veela? —Dumbledore señaló a Fleur, quien estaba del brazo de Bill, con las heridas aún frescas.

—Mitad veela. Mi hermano Bill conoció a Fleur en Gringotts. Un poco después del torneo de los Tres Magos… dos años antes de esto. Ella fue una de las campeonas por Beauxbeautons

— ¿Se ha vuelto a celebrar? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, con curiosidad.

—Solo esa vez, y para final de año, murió uno de los campeones y… Voldemort regresó—Fred vaciló hacia el final, pero terminó por aclarar aquello. ¿Qué perdía?

Se ganó una mirada de reojo de Dumbledore que pudo interpretar como reprobatoria. Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Se va a mencionar bastante de acá en adelante—aclaró.

El viento apenas soplaba y los murmullos así como el llanto de la gente se iba apagando a medida que se iban alejando del lugar. Su familia avanzó y ellos también, Fred pudo ver como Hermione se quedaba rezagada del grupo y cómo el viejo Fred y George la esperaban. Ella pareció romper en llanto y los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que George la abrazara con un brazo y Fred buscaba hablarle desde el lado contrario. No pudo realmente oír lo que él mismo le decía a Granger, hecho por el cual buscó a Dumbledore y éste asintió lentamente. Supuso que alguna explicación logica y factible vendría luego.

Las figuras se fueron difuminando hasta estar en el Callejón Diagon en las primeras horas de la mañana. Fred se vio a sí mismo, de nuevo, abriendo los candados de Sortilegios Weasley. George estaba dentro, prendiendo las luces y poniendo en orden para los nuevos clientes.

—Vaya, vaya…—la voz de George hizo que el actual Fred levantara la vista para verlo, desde el interior de la vidriera, mirando en la dirección que él y Dumbledore se encontraban, con una de esas sonrisas amplias y finas—. Mi inteligentísimo y mitad de apuesto gemelo, mira quién viene ahí.

El Fred del pasado levantó la vista, primero hacia su gemelo y después hacia donde éste señalaba. No le costó ver, al Fred actual, como la idéntica sonrisa de su hermano adornaba su rostro. El actual sabía quién venía por la calle, así que aprovechó el momento para observarse a sí mismo y a su anterior. En sus recuerdos tenía más color, más vida. Su cabello era de un rojo más intenso y sus ojos, más alegres, así como podía ver que, en comparación con su anterior él, Fred había perdido algunos kilos hasta encontrarse en el borde de lo considerado saludable. No perdió masa muscular por las razones obvias de la actividad física que mantenía por su trabajo con Hagrid. En contraposición con el reflejo suyo de la vidriera, Fred notaba lo que cambiado que estaba. Se notaba más pálido, más ojeroso, pero no… no tan delgado ¿Fue la guerra lo que lo hizo así? ¿O su estadía en el pasado?

Vio a su antiguo él abrir la boca para hablar, dirigiéndose a George, quien había adoptado una pose cómoda en el umbral de la tienda, para observar todo. Fred actual sonrió, a su gemelo solo le faltaban los pochoclos y estaba hecho.

—Mira lo que trajo la mañana, mi querido doble—comentó con el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que George lo escuchara, pero no quien se acercaba.

—Ya van tres veces en la semana ¡Y estamos en martes! —declaró George, divertido—. Ya te digo, hermanito, ¿Qué crees que será esta vez?

Una risa reprimida se quedó trabada en la garganta del Fred del pasado, quien levantó la voz para saludar.

— ¿Tu qué crees?—replicó, hubo una pausa y luego continuó hablando como si nada —. Seguro quiere le enviemos algo a Ronninckies

—Creo que esto es una de esas veces en las que ella nos pidió que le demos una carta a mi hermano menor, Ron—le explicó al director—. La Orden sospechaba que ellos dos y Ha… el elegido, podían llegar a irse por su propia cuenta para enfrentar a Voldemort. Además, todos estábamos siendo entrenados por un miembro de la Orden para… bueno, si todo sigue igual, ya verá para qué.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas, curioso, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Al tiempo, una chica de cabello castaño, rizado y rebelde llegaba corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

—Señorita Granger, le recomendaría que deje de andar corriendo por ahí cuando puede Aparecerse a voluntad—saludó el antiguo Fred—. Le faltará menos el aire.

Hermione iba vestida de muggle, con el jean, una campera lila liviana que llevaba abierta, mostrando una remera blanca, de mangas, posiblemente, cortas. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola baja, pero ni así podía controlarlo.

Ella se detuvo a respirar y golpearlo en el hombro; el Fred antiguo rió divertido.

—Vamos, Herms, sabes que digo la verdad.

—No quiero usar magia todavía —replicó ella, provocando que el Fred antiguo frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Esto es un mes después de su funeral, señor—el actual agregó, chasqueando los dedos—. Hoy, Hermione va pedirnos información sobre algunos de nuestros productos; está preparándose para lo que va a venir después del cumpleaños de Harry.

— ¿El elegido cumplirá la mayoría de edad? —inquirió, Fred se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta que había llamado a Harry por su nombre. Al menos, no le había revelado el apellido.

Se preguntó cómo fue que tuvo la inteligencia de guardarse aquél dato hasta ese momento. De haberlo dicho, posiblemente no lo hubiese dejado poner un pie fuera de su dormitorio.

—Sí, Harry… en Julio—explicó al tiempo que Hermione le explicaba al viejo Fred que quería ponerse en forma para lo que les esperaba y él le decía que no iban a correr maratones muggles.

—Tú no sabes a qué condiciones nos enfrentaremos —replicó ella, pasando por su lado—. ¿Ya está abierto?

—Eso intentamos —Sonrió el viejo Fred siguiéndola con la mirada—. Queremos ser los primeros que abran y los últimos en cerrar.

Ella lo miró con aprehensión y estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso durante las épocas oscuras, uno necesita reír—sonrió el viejo Fred—. ¿A qué vienes hoy? ¿Quieres que le hagamos llegar otra carta a Ron de tu parte?

—No, necesito de sus cerebros.

Fred levantó las cejas, interesado y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, tienes nuestra atención.

Mientras Hermione entraba en la tienda seguido del viejo Fred y ponían al tanto a George.

Sin necesidad de moverse, el tiempo pasó y ahora se encontraban en el departamento que estaba arriba de la tienda, era de noche y parecía llover, una de esas pocas noches de lluvia de verano. Frente a la mesa que los gemelos usaban para desayunar, había un montón de tela y sus respectivos retazos, así como tijeras, restos de cierre, metal. Los gemelos y Hermione estaban allí, frente a la mesa; ella sostenía un bolso con una mano y con la otra señalaba la boca de éste.

— ¡Accio libro! —exclamó con voz potente y al instante, un libro pesado, demasiado grande para que el bolso pudiese contenerlo, salió expulsado de allí, pasando de largo de los gemelos y golpeando contra una de las paredes.

Los tres miraron el libro y se sonrieron triunfales.

— ¡Funciona! —los gemelos exclamaron, chocando las manos.

—Aún hay que hacer unos arreglos—ella frunció el ceño, no del todo contenta.

Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Eso se verá después, mientras estemos en la Madriguera. Ya no nos queda demasiado tiempo—replicó George yendo a buscar el libro.

—Pero…—insistió ella.

—Sabes qué día es, Herms ¿no? —Fred le mencionó, ella lo miró sin caer.

—25 de julio, Granger — desde la lejanía, George respondió—. Mañana tenemos que ir a casa, para prepararnos para hacer tu-sabes-qué con tu-sabes-quien, así lo mantenemos oculto de tu-sabes-que-otro-quien.

Hermione, lejos de reaccionar como de costumbre ante sus palabras, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y hasta perdió el color de su rostro. George volvió para dejar el libro sobre la mesa. Al ver la expresión que ella ponía, los gemelos sonrieron y señalaron hacia el pequeño balcón que había en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Zona de Apariciones— dijeron al unísono.

—Los veo mañana —antes de agregar algo más, Hermione corrió hacia el balcón y no tardó en oírse un ¡Crack! sonoro.

La imagen pareció congelarse, suspendida, y se difuminó hasta convertirse en otra, esta vez situada en la Madriguera.

—Hagamos una parada por ahora—sugirió Dumbledore. El actual Fred no opuso resistencia y, como otras tantas veces, se dejó hacer.

* * *

Tras volver al despacho del director, éste camino de un lado a otro, luciendo pensativo y demasiado serio para el gusto de Fred, quien lo miraba sin emitir una palabra. Era claro que había algo allí, había algo mal en sus recuerdos.

—Haré que Poppy le prepare algunos filtros para estimular su memoria, señor Weasley —anunció al cabo de un rato—. Luego, volveremos a intentarlo. Hasta entonces, le recomiendo que tenga en consideración descansar algunas horas más al día de lo que se ha acostumbrado.

—Ehm… de acuerdo… lo intentaré—emitió, dudoso, más los ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron fijamente en él.

—Hágalo. La falta de sueño a veces se puede convertir en un factor para sus lagunas.

Fred asintió, esta vez, intentando parecer más convencido.


End file.
